


Ce dimanche

by LarmedeCristal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, lazy sunday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarmedeCristal/pseuds/LarmedeCristal
Summary: Otayuri Week, Day 4, Domestic/Long distance | "Ils restent au lit pendant un bon moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre sur une hanche ou une joue, leurs jambes entremêlées." | ... Yuri et Otabek n'ont pas besoin de plus que la présence l'autre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je poste ce texte sur le thème "Domestic" un peu en retard, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Note : Yuri a 22 ans dans ce texte, donc Otabek en a 25.
> 
> Music : James Arthur - Say You Won't Leave Me

Ce dimanche matin, Otabek et Yuri ont décidé de ne rien faire. Dehors, la pluie tombe en rafale, ils n'ont pas entrainement, aucun événement. Alors, ils restent au lit pendant un bon moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre sur une hanche ou une joue, leurs jambes entremêlées. Ils ne dorment pas, mais profitent simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, de sa présence, et de la sérénité du moment. C'est Otabek qui finit par se lever pour aller prendre un bain, proposant à Yuri de l'accompagner. Le russe ne se fait pas prier. On a beau dire que les chats détestent l'eau, lui, il adore ça.

Ils passent des heures dans l'eau, jouant avec la mousse, se lavant mutuellement les cheveux – ce que Yuri adore – ou juste discutant, l'un en face de l'autre et leurs chevilles se touchant dans la baignoire trop petite. Ils ne sortent que lorsque l'eau est froide, et se jettent presque sur le canapé, emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Là, sans rien dire, Otabek attrape la brosse qu'il a apportée avec lui, avant de s'asseoir juste derrière Yuri pour le coiffer.

Le russe aime particulièrement ce moment, lorsqu'il sent les doigts d'Otabek plongés dans sa longue chevelure blonde, son dos presque en contact avec le torse du kazakh. Cela fait deux ans que le russe laisse pousser ses cheveux, et à présent ils ondulent gracieusement jusqu'à la courbe de ses hanches. L'odeur d'abricot de leur shampoing flotte dans l'air. Finalement, Otabek fait une tresse collée avec la mèche tombant devant son visage – il aime voir les yeux verts d'eau de Yuri. Une fois cela terminé, il passe ses bras autour de sa taille, et le serre fort contre lui, le nez enfouit dans sa nuque délicate, et Yuri lâche un léger rire en sentant la respiration de son compagnon qui le chatouille. Le russe pose sa main sur celles autour de sa taille. Il baisse les yeux et sourit.

Sur leurs deux annulaires gauches, l'un à côté de l'autre, s'étalent deux bagues en tatouage. Celle de Yuri forme des arabesques élégantes, caractéristiques des ornements kazakhs. Des mosaïques s'étendent sur la peau d'Otabek, rappelant des broderies russes. Yuri sent une bouffée de chaleur inattendue l'envahir. Car ces tatouages signifient une chose.

Ils resteront toujours l'un avec l'autre, que ce soit en compétition, en entrainement, ou même les jours comme ce dimanche, profitant tout simplement de bonheur d'être ensemble.


End file.
